Rockman Zero 5
by dragon titanico
Summary: Siempre quise sacarle una buena secuela al Zero 4, después se me ocurio, el civer espacio esta en problemas Zero y los guardianes deberán ser sus defensores, dedicado a mi amiga Gabi conocida como Iris receptor
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Reinicio

DEDICADO A MI AMIGA IRIS RECEPTOR

Disclaimer: Rockman Zero y todos sus personajes son y siempre serán de capcom, por que si fueran míos habría más Zero Ciel, Phantom y Fairy estarían juntos y el imbécil de Elpizo jumas había existido

No ubicamos en una de las partes más recónditas del civer espacio, donde descansa en el suelo cierto maverick hunter de armadura carmesí, su armadura claramente con huellas de una dura batalla

A unos metros de el un gran civer elfo color café-crema flotaba como esperando a que el hunter despertase, parecía que estaba apunto de ir donde el hunter con toda la intención de despertarlo cuando el antes mencionado comenzó a moverse dando señales de estar apunto de despertarse, por ende la madre de todos los elfos decidió esperar un poco mas

-Zero, ¿cuando piensas despertar?- cuestiono la medre de todos elfos en un susurro que aparentemente si fue escuchado por el hunter

-mmm ¿Dónde estoy?- cuestiono el hunter mientras abría los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo, le tomo unos segundos levantarse pues le dolía absolutamente todo incluso hasta se permitió estirarse haciendo que tronaran todos sus componentes

-me alegra que ya hayas despertado Zero- se anuncio la madre de todos los elfos llamando la atención del hunter que estaba frente a el

-¿Mother elf?- cuestiono el hunter sorprendido de verla- si tu estas aquí eso quiere decir que -

-estas en el civer espacio- corto Mother elf el razonamiento del hunter

-entonces estoy muerto- razono el hunter mientras observaba la tenue iluminación verde del lugar-¿que ocurrió con Weil?-

-descuida, has logrado derrotarlo pero ahora un nuevo mal se ha acercado, he podido aislarlo en el civer espacio, pero si no es eliminado- respondió la madre de todos los elfos con una gran preocupación marcada en el rostro

-destruirá la tierra- respondió el hunter sabiendo por donde iba el asunto

-Zero, se que te has cansado de pelear, y que te gustaría estar disfrutando de la paz mientras tomas el sol en una hermosa playa junto a Ciel, pero- intento la madre de todos los elfos con una sonrisa zurrona pues conocía los sentimientos del hunter

-no tenias por que decir eso ultimo, ¿sabes como esta ella?-cuestiono el con un ligero aire de ausencia, emoción que solo alguien que conociera bien al hunter lo notaria

-descuida esta bien, a un que un poco dolida por tu ausencia- respondió la madre de todos los elfos- antes de entrar al civer espacio ¿te gustaría verla?- ante esta pregunta el hunter carmesí solo asintió

Un instante mas tarde el hunter reapareció de cuerpo entero o tan entero como termino después del ragnarock tras una colina del area zero, a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de un llanto

-anda no pierdas tiempo- empujo la madre de todos los elfos- no tienes todo el tiempo de mundo- ante este recordatorio el hunter se apresuro

A pesar de que le ella estaba de espaldas pudo apreciar como un par de lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la líder de la resistencia, el no pudo reprimir su sonrisa cuando ella se levanto imponente, con una mirada decidida, como si un fénix se levantara de sus cenizas, ella continuaría donde el dueño de sus desvelos se quedo, ella crearía un mundo donde humanos y reploids vivieran en paz y armonía, un mundo donde ambos pudiesen disfrutar del otro solo en caso de que se le ocurriera regresar

Se giro decidida a regresar donde los humanos y el camión de la resistencia sin notar que el estaba ahí, pero simplemente su cuerpo ya no dio para mas, se había prometido ser fuete pero hacia mucho que había sobrepaso su limite, se sintió desfallecer y caer al suelo pero justo antes de que una pequeña tragedia sucediera, unos brazos de protección carmesí y tela negro-morada la sostuvieron impidiendo que se impactara con el suelo

-estas con vida- dijo ella en un susurro bastante cansada pues había sido un día agotador

El hunter asintió levemente y luego sonrió, ella también le dedico una amplia sonrisa, habiendo recuperado algo de sus fuerzas se separo un poco del hunter, poco después se escucho un fuerte "PLAFF" Ciel le había propinado una fuerte y bien merecida cachetada

-Ciel ¿eso fue por?- intento el hunter con su mejilla un poco enrojecida por la acción de la científica antes de que esta lo interrumpiera de nuevo pero esta vez uniendo sus labios a os de el en un dulce beso

A pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba al hunter le tomo casi 3 segundos completos darse cuenta de lo que la científica estaba haciendo, asi que este respondió con la misma dulzura que ella mientras colocaba sus manos el la cintura de la joven para ha cercarla lo mas posible a el, el beso se prolongo hasta que el sistema respiratorio de la joven le reclamo por la escases de oxigeno obligándola a romper tan bella unión, pero aun asi el hunter carmesí no la dejo "escapar" de sus brazos

-me has dado un susto de muerte- reclamo la científica una vez que hubo recuperado su aliento

-Ciel, yo, no quise tu sabes, asustarte- trataba de disculparse el hunter

-lo se, no necesitas disculparte, cariño-respondió la joven sin dejar esa tierna sonrisa que hacia tan extrañamente feliz al hunter de armadura carmesí-debemos volver, deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros-

A esto el hunter solo asintió levemente

Habían entrado en la "habitación" de la joven después de eludir a todos en el campamento cosa que no había sido mucho reto pues casi todos habían salido o a buscar a Ciel o a Zero respectivamente

El hunter la deposito gentilmente en la cama

-¿te quedaras conmigo?- había pedido ella pues por un momento pareció que el hunter se alejo

-no pienso irme, al menos no a un-le hunter le respondió mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que su mano entro entre la cabellera de la joven hasta llegar a ese gorro-diadema para deshacerse de el liberando la cabellera de la joven que estaba con el

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- cuestiono la líder de la resistencia

-Ciel debo ser completamente honesto contigo- pero antes de que el pudiera continuar ella se le adelanto

-¿no saliste del ragnarock a tiempo verdad?-se escucho la voz de Ciel en un pequeño susurro a lo que el hunter solo asintió-pero si no saliste a tiempo, eso quiere decir que tu… estas...-atino a decir mientras sus ojos se humedecían, le era imposible terminar la frase a un se negaba a creer que el estuviese muerto

-si y no- le respondió el hunter- no es que no tuviera tiempo de salir del ragnarock, tenia que asegurarme de que Weil fuera destruido, perdóname por eso-

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, ¿acaso es solo un sueño provocado por mi deseo de estar contigo?-cuestionaba la líder de la resistencia acariciando el rostro de hunter- te sientes bastante real-

-en todo caso he sido yo el que le ha pedido un poco de tiempo a Mother elf antes de entrar al civer espacio, yo solo quería despedirme de una manera mas apropiada- dijo con honestidad el hunter

-si ese es el caso no tenemos mucho tiempo-le decía mientras Las manos de la joven rubia llegaban hasta los seguros del casco de los cuales rápidamente se deshacía de estos para poder retirar el casco, el cual por cierto fue a parar al mismo lugar que su gorro-diadema, el suelo

-quisiera algo tan tuyo como mío- comenzó ella mirándole con una gran decisión- y que ese algo me diera la fuerza que necesaria para enfrentar lo que venga en el futuro, ¿sabias que tu y yo podemos hacer algo asi?- pregunto en un tono extrañamente sensual y seductor

-pero si hacemos eso, vendrá incompleto e irremediablemente morirá-le respondió el hunter con una gran preocupación marcada tanto en su tono de voz como en su rostro

-descuida, no lo dejare morir, tu solo flojito y cooperando- respondió ella con esa seductora determinación que tanto le embriagaba, para cuando el hunter pudo reaccionar ella había terminado sobre el dedicándole una seductora sonrisa casi pervertida

La noche paso cual hermosa estrella fugas cuando surca el cielo, la líder de la resistencia se vio forzada abandonar su placentero sueño cuando una voz femenina comenzó a llamar a su amado

-Zero-

-Zero despierta- volvió a pedir la voz femenina

La joven rubia levanto su rostro, había encontrado una estupenda almohada en el pecho de su hunter de armadura carmesí, girando su rostro a la única ventana y por la posición en la que en la luna se encontraba debían de ser entre las 3 0 4 de la mañana

-Mother elf- escucho decir a su amado

-Zero es hora de irse- pidió la madre de todos los elfos-eso amenos que quieras terminar muerto-

-lo se no necesitas decírmelo- respondió el hunter carmesí

-un segundo, ¿como que muerto?- pregunto una confundida Ciel al ver que el hunter se enderezaba para levantarse dejando a la joven entre las sábanas que la cubrían

-Ciel- la llamo el hunter, ella casi podía palpar la tristeza en los ojos del hunter, ambos sabían que seria la despedida pero ella no quiso dejarlo ir-no se cuanto me pueda tomar pero-interrumpiendo su hablar lo apreso uniendo sus labios a los suyos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese beso durara por toda la eternidad, sin embargo al poco tiempo su s pulmones le exigieron oxigeno forzándola a romper el beso, el hunter pudo continuar-te prometo que voy a regresar, siempre regreso- asiendo énfasis en eso ultimo

Después el hunter se transformo en un pequeño elfo rojo carmesí brillante que poco a poco fue recuperando su forma de reploid y fue llevado por la madre de todos los elfos al civer espacio

-espero que estés satisfecho- estipulo la madre de todos los elfos con una extraña sonrisa picara y hasta pervertida- una vez que entres no habrá vuelta atrás-

-lo se- respondió el semi elfo carmesí-pero tengo una promesa que cumplir, si Omega pudo salir yo también encontrare el modo-

- entonces te explicare como es el civer espacio- comenzó la madre de todos los elfos- el cual esta divido en 8 zonas, en cada zona esta aislado un invasor, debo prevenirte pues cada uno es tan poderoso como lo fue Omega en tu cuerpo original-

-¿sabes de donde han venido?- inquirió el elfo carmesí

-Zero, ¿Acaso creías que la tierra es el único planeta donde habitan los reploids?- cuestiono casi de manera irónica la madre de todos los elfos- Eurasia no fue el único intento por llevar los reploids al espacio, ¿recuerdas?- ante esta cuestión el elfo antes hunter solo negó con la cabeza-mmm, veo que tu memoria a un no regresa, descuida aquí hay alguien que te puede ayudar-

**Continuara…**

**Y **asi comienza esta nueva historia llamada rockman Zero 5, siempre ha sido mi deseo sacarle una continuación decente al Zero4 y este es mi segundo intento jejeje, puesto que Zero combatirá en el civer espacio ya no habrá mas Zero Ciel hasta sepa el no se cuando, ahora tratare de responder algunas preguntas que deben estar rondando en su cabeza

¿Saldrán los guardianes y el X original?

R= obviamente si, a un que quizás X tome un papel mas de un consejero que de un combatiente

¿Saldrán Elpizo e Iris?

R= Lo siento mucho(en realidad no tanto) pero odio a ese sujeto, Iris por otro lado a un que casi me cae bien lo recalco **CASI**, recuerden que ella murió antes de la creación del civer espacio por lo tanto no podrá aparecer

Si tienen alguna otra pregunta por favor plantéenla y tratare de responderles tan pronto como pueda

A por cierto el próximo capitulo de rockman zero 5 será

EL PROYECTO ELYSEUM


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El proyecto Elyseum (si no se escribe asi por favor corríjanme)

Este fic esta Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Gabi conocida como Iris Receptor a quien deseo se haya pasado un feliz año nuevo

Disclaimer: Rockman Zero y todos sus personajes son y siempre serán de capcom, por que si fueran míos habría más Zero Ciel, Phantom y Fairy estarían juntos y el imbécil de Elpizo jumas había existido

Un pequeño láser color carmesí descendió el lo que parecía un círculo brillante, un instante después el pequeño láser se transformo en un cierto maverick hunter que era acompañado por un elfo de gran tamaño color café crema, el mencionado hunter dio un par de pasos fuera del brillante circulo comenzando a examinar el lugar, este era de extrañas paredes azules de un extraño piso cristalino(N/A: parecido al PC de Lan en battle network) en forma circular y de iluminación mas clara pero sin dejar de ser verde

-Zero, bienvenido al cuartel- anuncio la madre de todos los elfos que flotaba tras del hunter como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien

-¿el cuartel?- inquirió el hunter carmesí sin dejar de examinar el lugar- mas bien parece un cuarto vacio- declaro casi con burla

-bájale 2 o 3 rayitas a tu buen humor ¿quieres?- rápidamente respondió marcando el sarcasmo lo mas que pudo la progenitora de todos los elfos-esto es lo que tenemos- confeso

-Zero, debes admitir que esto es mejor que lo que teníamos en las guerras elficas- anuncio una voz muy conocida por todos en especial por el hunter de armadura carmesí

-X- musito el hunter tras mostrar una vaga sonrisa un segundo después el mencionado se giraba hacia el sitio de donde había provenido la voz para luego encontrarse con su elfico amigo vestido con su túnica de soberano de neo arcadia

-Zero, te presento a la persona responsable del proyecto Elyseum- interrumpió el encuentro entre amigos la madre de todos los elfos

-¿proyecto Elyseum?, ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?- se inquirió el hunter carmesí como si estuviera apunto de-¿no era ese el nombre de la ciudad que tenias planeado construir?- inquirió a su amigo de túnica azul

-de ahí vienen los reploids que están causando destrucción aquí- rápidamente respondió la madre de los elfos mientras por alguna razón el legendario hunter azul desviaba la mirada como si mirara al infinito espacio

-siempre crei que neo arcadia- intento el hunter carmesí

-no, a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo cree, neo arcadia solo fue el prototipo de lo que quería que fuera Elyseum- respondió con sinceridad el ex soberano de la desaparecida ciudad de neo arcadia- pero al observar el daño que le causamos al planeta con las guerras elficas decidí buscar otras opciones-

-el espacio- respondió el hunter de armadura carmesí ya imaginándose por donde iba el asunto

-exacto, el proyecto Elyseum ocurrió unos años antes de a creación de los guardianes, consistió en lanzar cuatro colonias espaciales donde humanos y reploid viviesen en paz-

-flash back-

Tras el fin de las guerras elficas y la construcción de neo arcadia humanos y reploids se vieron en la necesidad de un líder, alguien con "visión" y que fuera lo suficientemente sabio como para no en caminarlos a otra era de guerra, tras largos dimes y diretes todos estuvieron de acuerdo en nombrara uno de los maverick hunter el en ese entonces comandante X

El comandante X tenía una visión, la cual por un momento lleno de esperanza a los pocos humanos y reploids que sobrevivieron o eso fue asi hasta que se pusieron a revisar el estado en que quedo el planeta, pero el comandante X un día al estar explorando en lo que en el futuro seria conocido como zona-zero, se encontró con las ruinas de Eurasia y en su mente nació una gran idea

Y después de comentarla ante el consejo de imponente ciudad al menos a la gran mayoría les pareció una estupenda idea, claro que hubo quien no estuvo tan de acuerdo, mas que nada por lo ocurrido con la anterior colonia espacial, sin embargo al no existir mas mavericks o un virus que corrompiera a los reploids los que se oponían al proyecto rápidamente dieron su aprobación

El proyecto comenzó con la construcción de las ya mencionadas colonias espaciales, sugerí que para mantener un balance de poder, no solo debería haber reploids en las colonias si no que también deberían estar presentes los humanos, como supuestamente los mavericks y el virus están eliminados el consejo acepto la propuesta y unas semanas después comenzaron con la construcción de la primer colonia

Al poco tiempo las cuatro colonias estaban listas para partir y después de mucha deliberación se asigno a la gente que partiría al espacio, por ser sobrevivientes de la antigua base hunter Axl, Alia, Layer y Dynamo fueron nombrados lideres de las colonias y a los pocos días partieron

Sin embargo, los reploids que asigne pronto se revelaron y comenzaron a acecinar humanos hasta llevarlos a su exterminio, no paso mucho tiempo para que incluso los lideres de las colonias fueran brutalmente acecinados, ahora 8 emisarios han sido enviados por esos malditos asesinos para destruir el planeta que un día los viera nacer, gracias ha Mother elf han sido asilados aquí, pero me temo que aun que los derrotemos, solo será el inicio de una gran catástrofe- y con prolongado suspiro el ex soberano de neo arcadia finalizo su explicación

-prácticamente solo lucharemos con exploradores- razono el hunter carmesí- los cuales dices son tan fuertes como lo era omega, sencillo muy sencillo, solo una pregunta- mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada

-¿si?- inquirieron ambos elfos

-¿Dónde los encuentro?- inquirió finalmente el hunter con toda la intención de exterminar a estos invasores inmediatamente

-Zero, ¿quieres tomártelo con calma?- pidió la madre de los elfos

-no- respondió cortante el hunter carmesí a lo que el azul solo suspiro resignado

-esto es por Ciel- se susurraron los elfos el uno al otro a lo que el hunter carmesí se giro con toda la intención de contestarles pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra solo algo parecido a "hmmp" para luego darles la espalda inmediatamente ocultando un leve sonrojo- si en definitiva, esto es por Ciel-

-si estoy mucho tiempo aquí, podrían lanzar un ataque directo a la tierra y entonces ella- alcanzaron a escuchar que el hunter carmesí susurraba

-¿ella le importa tanto?- inquirió el ex soberano de neo arcadia a lo que solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta por parte de la madre de todos los elfos

-Zero, al menos permíteme reparte y reconstruir algunas de tus armas- pidió la madre de los elfos antes de posicionarse sobre la cabeza del hunter carmesí y asi comenzar las reparaciones prometidas, una extraña y cálida energía en forma de algo parecido a polvo estelar descendió sobre el cuerpo del hunter comenzando a reconstruir las partes dañadas de su armadura y al mismo tiempo incrementando la potencia de sus armas, una vez terminado su trabajo la madre de todos los elfos se dirigió al hunter que estaba ansioso por partir

-listo, notaras que algunas de tus armas han sido reconstruidas, como tu triple-rod y el shieldboomerang, además tus otras armas han obtenido mayor potencia- explicaba la madre de todos los elfos mostrando una gran sonrisa

-ahora por favor sígueme- pidió el ex soberano de neo arcadia- te guiare hasta el que será tu primer oponente- ante esto el hunter carmesí comenzó a seguir a su antiguo camarada

Unos instante más tarde

-tienes que estar bromeando- exigió el hunter carmesí al ver como había sido modificado el civer espacio, pues este había sido modificado en extraños caminos formados por paneles de color metálico donde pequeños seres de casco amarillento marchaban de izquierda a derecha y viceversa-si mal no recuerdo el civer espacio no era asi-

-toda la mayor parte de la data de maquinas que has destruido termina aquí y como ya te dije, Mother elf lo modifico para que pudiéramos luchar-volvió a explicar el hunter de armadura azul mientras ajustaba su booster-también deberás tener cuidado de no caer del camino o tu data se perderá para siempre, y una ultima advertencia, tienes muchos enemigos aquí asi que ten cuidado-

-lo tendré en mente si me permites- y después de eso usando su triple-rod destruyo el primero de muchos mettaurs los cuales al ver a su compañero caído se lanzaron sobre el hunter carmesí

HOLA

Yo de nuevo siento el retraso y también el hecho de que creo que me salió muy corto del capitulo de hoy, si no puedo hacer los capítulos mas largos al menos tratare de actualizar mas rápido ahora los agradecimientos

KYANI95: gracias por comentar, he aquí el capitulo 2 el cual espero sea de tu agrado

Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia y también les deseo un feliz año nuevo


End file.
